junior high
by Sesshomaru'sLil'Sister
Summary: pan, Trunks,Goten, and bra have to go to junior high what could possible go wrong?
1. junior high

It's Thursday the week that school had opened. Bulma began by saying to the whole family including the sons family we have to go and get the kids registered for Junior high said bulma. Pan said grandma how come now we have to go to school can't we still get home taught, no its time that you meet kids your age and become involved in with the school community pan and that goes for the rest of you too said Chi Chi with her frying pan at hand. Trunks and goten look at each other and sighed why now, they said telepathically to each other,then they shrugged at each other with no answer, Bulla was looking at her father with a look on her face that could not be describe, but none the less Vegeta knew what it meant her expression said why do I the princess of the Saiyans need to start to go to this pathetic school with these weak earthlings. Vegeta just shrugged back at her meaning i don't know princess, ask your mother. Now everyone listen up we will be going to orientation tomorrow it will be the whole group pan , gohan, Videl, Bulla, Vegeta, me, and trunks, goten, Goku and ChiChi and of course the frying pan too. everyone started to laugh at that comment that bulma had made, We will have to leave here at 10am to be at the school on time so no playing around Vegeta and Goku, Bulma said in a serious tone. that made the others silently laugh to of the silence came Goku voice saying is it just me or is any one else hungry, Well Guess that is all for today since the boys are getting hungry said Chi Chi, goku,vegeta, goten, gohan, trunks all headed for the patio where there was a big buffet waiting for them that Bulma,videl and chichi had just finished before having the 5 minute conversation with the families. After dinner Goku's family and Vegeta's family said their goodbyes until tomorrow.

On the morning of the orientation,at the sons resident everyone was up, at the briefs vegeta was waking bulma up and then after bulma gave him a grr for waking her up at 7am, bulma marched herself down stairs to make her family breakfast before the rest of the crew shows up, Vegeta knocked on bra and trunks bedroom doors and told them to get up and be downstairs in five, or no breakfast for either of you. Vegeta, kids breakfast is done bulma screamed so they could hear her up stairs, vegeta and Trunks came down right away to the point they flew to the table and began to stuff their faces with pancakes, sausages, muffins and eggs that bulma had prepared for breakfast today. After about ten minutes Bra came down stairs wearing a Black spaghetti strap top with dark blue jeans, her hair was up in a ponytail with a few small loose pieces framing her face that had only lip gloss and black mascara on it, with her signature big gold hoop earrings sparkling in the sun that was coming through the window of the kitchen making her look like Vegeta's little angel. Bulma looked up at the clock it was 8:00am, in an hour the sons family would be showing up, maybe she should get ready for the day, Bulma went up stairs to go take a shower when she bumped into Vegeta, who was coming out from taking his own shower, she gave him a kiss on the lips and headed offf to the bathroom for her relaxing shower when Vegeta headed towards the dresser to get his traditional black t-shirt and black jeans, after he went to shave, he heard the shower turning off, he looked in the direction of the shower and out stepped Bulma with a towel wrapped around her tiny figure Vegeta could do nothing but to stare at his beautiful wife, suddenly he was snapped out of his thoughts by Bulma screaming,when he looked to see why he saw Goku standing there in front of his wife and in front of him with his eyes closed saying i'm sorry bulma i did not realize that you would still be getting ready, Goku finally turned around to a very ticked off Vegeta, who had transform into a super saiyan four because of his dumb fonded friend, Kakorot, you dumb ass have you every heard of the front door and knocking instead of just appearing in our bathroom with me and my naked wife standing here getting ready you can be so damn childish sometime kakorot. GET THE HELL OUT GOKU! bulma screamed at the top of her lungs to get her message across she also threatened to tell Chi Chi on him for his sudden appearance in their turned around with his eyes closed again and said okay okay I'm going just don't tell ChiChi she'll kill me, vegeta said good and smirked to himself at the thought of Kakorot being killed by his wife. In seconds goku had left and vegeta had gone back to being normal and headed down stairs to watch some tv with the rest of the extended family, that was waiting down stairs, already to leave, about ten minutes later bulma appeared in the family room to see a wonderful sight in front of her everyone was there and ready to go when they had to, Chi chi looked at the clock and noticed that it was 10:00 am time to go she said, everyone got into their respected cars and drove to Orange star Junior high school.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a quiet drive for the Briefs family and the Sons were talking about the rest of their day after orientation, Goku asked Chi Chi, when we get home can you make me something to eat please, Goten chirped in and added yeah that sounds good dad, what about it mom will you please,the only thing that Chi Chi said was all you two think about is food and nothing else, don't you. Gohan was in the backseat with his wife Videl, and daughter Pan, Gohan and Videl were talking quietly to each other. Pan said grandpa can we spar when we get home with uncle Goten, yeah i don't see why we can't Goku said with a happy Sons grin upon his the briefs car, Vegeta was in the passengers seat next to Bulma, when Bulma turned towards him and asked if he would help her with the barbaque, when they get back home, Vegeta just growled under his breath and said woman as soon as we are done with this and we get home i'm going to go train like I always do, Bulma said fine I'll get Chi Chi and Videl to help me out, then you can sleep on the couch tonight, that is all it took, Vegeta finally surrender and said fine i will help with this barbaque, Bulma turn and said thank you hun. Before long ten minutes had passed and Bulma had stopped the car then Goku pulled his family's car right next to Bulma and ask why did we stop, Bulma? Goku, Chi Chi said. We are here at the school said Bulma. As they exited their cars, and made there way to the main entrance of the school, Bulma said to the whole group that we will all be meeting with Ms. David, the principal of the school, she will pull up the kids schedules, introduce us to their homeroom teachers and classmates then she will take us around the school and show us around, does that sound good to everyone, everyone nodded their heads expect vegeta who just growled under his breath because he did not want to be there. when they reached the main office where they were to meet Ms. David, the secretary of Ms. David, came up to Bulma and the rather large group and said that Ms. David will be out shortly, a few minutes later, a 30 to 35 year old slim woman appeared from around the corner and went up to the group, Hello, My name is Ms. David i'm the principal here at Orange star junior high, her voice was soft, and sweet, she was a very happy go lucky woman but she seemed fair in her decisions with the student body. the whole group said hello back even vegeta who was getting a death glare from Bulma if he did not be respectful when they were here. Bulma walked to the side of and started to introduce the whole group. Bulma started with the Sons family she walked over to Goku and Chi Chi and introduce them and said please meet the parents of Goten Sons, they are also the grandparents of Pan Sons, Bulma then took Ms. David to Gohan and Videl, this is Gohan the oldest son of Goku and Chi Chi and his wife Videl and right here is their daughter Pan, Pan said hi, she was not interested in being here, she was wearing her orange bandanna with a black t-shirt and army green baggy Capri. Oh one more thing Goten is Pan uncle and the younger brother of Gohan, Ms. David said wow a family affair. As Ms. David and Bulma walked towards her family, Vegeta just stared at Ms. David making her get very uncomfortable, Bulma stopped in front of her tiny family and turned to Ms. David who was kind of hiding behind her, Ms. David i would like you to meet my family, as she began by pointing to Vegeta, this is my husband Vegeta, Vegeta just nodded in response next to him is our youngest our daughter Bulla. Bulla said mom i like to be called Bra in school not Bulla, okay that is fine said Bulma is that okay with you Ms. David? Yes of course it is as long as you are fine with it Mrs. Briefs said Ms. David. Bulma then walked over to Trunks and stood next to him Ms. David stood in front of Trunks, Ms. David this is our oldest son Trunks, Ms. David shook Trunks hand and said hi welcome to orange star junior high Trunks said thank you Ms. David.


	3. Chapter 3

Ms. David turned, and walked behind the main office desk and grabbed four folders each of the folders had the names of each new student on it from Goten Sons, Pan Sons, Bulla Brief to Trunks Brief. Ms. David came back around to the front of the group and handed everyone a copy of schedules and a handbook with the rules and code of conduct in it. Bra asked pan who was her homeroom teacher, Pan said someone named Mrs. Pepperson, me too said bra. Goten turned in hearing the name of the homeroom teacher and said Trunks and I have her to panny and bra, Trunks said well at least we are in one class together. As all four friends went over there schedules together. Pan schedule was boring as she read it to her friends

First period homeroom with Mrs. Pepperson

second period math with Mr. kingler

third period study hall with staff in cafeteria

fourth period science with Ms. redden

fifth period social studies with Mr. lingerman

six period english with ms. jegers

seventh period gym with mr. dunnes

eighth period health with mrs. jinxs

ninth period computer with ms. bells

Bra said pan we have four classes together, pan said really cool what are they? um, homeroom, math, social studies and gym. Goten said hey Trunks and I also have gym seventh period with mr. Dunnes. Trunks said that Goten and him have only three classes together not including gym Pan asked what are they, third period math, six period english and eighth period science. Trunks said so we have homeroom, gym,english,and computer together right, the small group of friends all said yay in unison. Ms. David came over to the small group and said i'm sorry to interrupt you guys but would you all like to meet your homeroom teacher and new classmates since you'll be starting school on Monday, Goten was the first to speak and said yeah why not, he turned to the rest of his friends who nodded in agreement, ms. David went over to the parents and said ok if you will all follow me i will take you to meet the homeroom teacher and your children classmates she added in a happy tone of voice. As they walked around the corner and up the stairs from the main office and turned left at the top of the stairs they all made there way down the long hallway to classroom 214, where there stood in front of the class a 35 to 40 year old woman who had a black dress on with white flowers on the bottom of it, Ms. David knocked on the already opened door and asked if she could interrupt the class for a few moments to introduce the new students that will be starting on monday, the teacher smiled and said of course, are these the student i have been hearing about all week, ms. David said yes they are. Ms. David directed the group to follow her into the classroom they lined up in the front of the class, said to the whole class may i have your attention, on monday your class will have four new students, i will have them come up and introduce themselves to you.


	4. Chapter 4

Pan was the first one to introduce herself, ms. David said, pan i would like you to say your name then something about yourself, pan nodded in agreement, pan step forward and in a clear slightly loud voice said, My name is Pan Sons, I like to do many things but the three most important things i love to do is spend time with my friends and family, spar with my grandpa,my uncle goten, and vegeta, and going on adventures with my boyfriend Trunks, the class said hi to pan, and clapped. Ms. David said thank you pan, Bra you are up now, ms. david said, Bra came to the front of the class and said my name is Bulla Briefs but please call me bra, I love to spend time with my friends and my family and extended family and i love to go shopping. the class yet again said hi and clapped A group of boys snickered about how hot bra looked in her outfit, yet they did not know for the life of them bra and her father could hear them joking around and saying what they would like to do to her, Vegeta was getting angrier by every passing minute, listen to these weak earthling boys saying that they would like to do her, Finally drawing the last straw from his short patience, that vegeta had left , Vegeta took his place by his daughter who was still in the front of the class listen to everything that the group of boys were saying just waiting for her father to get ticked off. Vegeta put his arm around his daughter and yelled IF ANYBODY TOUCHES MY DAUGHTER OR TALKS ABOUT THE THINGS THAT THEY WOULD LIKE TO DO TO HER, I WILL BLAST ALL OF YOU INTO THE NEXT GALAXY IN TINY LITTLE BITS AND PIECES, NOW IF YOU ALL UNDERSTAND THAT, SIMPLY JUST SHAKE YOUR HEADS! Bra looked at her father in shocked even though in her mind she was telling herself how lucky she was to have him for a father. As Vegeta made his way back to the rest of them he took his place next to Bulma, Bulma crossed her arms and gave him a death glare for what he just pulled, Vegeta said if you heard what these earthling boys wanted to do to bulla you would be outraged. The group of boys shut up very quickly and looked at each other and wondered how he heard them whispering about bra. One of the boys was brave enough to raise his hand and ask Vegeta how he heard them, Vegeta just smirked and said because unlike you humans i'm a Saiyan with super strength and great hearing, and bulla being my daughter is half saiyan and half human, the whole class just gasp in shock that they had "aliens" that would be joining their school. Bulma and chi chi just put their hands over their face in the embarrassment of vegeta just blankly saying that him and bra were saiyans and since pan kind of said that they are "related" to each other, its going to be a very rough start for the half saiyans who will be starting school on monday what else could go wrong?


	5. Chapter 5

Ms. David and Mrs. Pepperson were still in shock at Mr. Briefs outburst and threat towards the group of boys, Ms. david then decided to countiue with the introductions of the rest of the new students, Goten, will you please introduce yourself,asked ms. david. goten stepped forward and Bowed slightly and said my name is Goten sons, i'm pan's uncle,and the boyfriend of bra, i like to hang out with my best friend and my girlfriend's brother Trunks, and i also like to spar with my father, my brother gohan,trunks,pan, and then took a breath and returned to the side of bra, who just looked at him with a big smirk on her face. Ms. david said thank you goten, last but not least is you trunks. Trunks stepped forward and said hi my name is Trunks briefs, i love spending time with my girlfriend pan, i also train with my best friend goten and my father, i enjoy going into battles with them and the rest of the z fighters, as we are all family, and i also like to spar with my father and goku. trunks bowed and took his place back with the rest of the group. Mrs. pepperson and ms. david said their thank you's. then said that you can ask one person each a questioned including the parents if they would like too. goku eagerly shook his head, the rest of the group just nodded except vegeta who just did a low growl in his throat. when asked the class who has a questioned for them the whole class raised their hands. okay said ms. david who can pick who you want to asked a questioned. Bulma stepped up first and pointed to a girl, that was wearing glasses who had blonde shoulder length hair and was wearing a red shirt that said you don't deserve me, on it, Bulma said yes what is your questioned sweetie, the girl said my named is alice and my questioned is that man over there said that he was a saiyan and his daughter was half saiyan and half human what did he mean and what is a saiyan? bulma said that is a very good questioned, well for me to answer in i have to pass on it and bring up the guy you referred to is my husband Vegeta, bulma turned to gesture for vegeta to join her where she was standing, vegeta obey for he new if he did not he would be in even more trouble then he was already in from his little outburst from before. Vegeta walked up to where bulma was standing and said to answer your questioned A saiyan is like a super human, trying to keep it as simple as possible for these humans. expect we have super strength and are hearing is hundred times better then yours and well we do get sick, we can also fly and shot energy blast from our hands, and to answer the other questioned since my wife is human and not a saiyan, our daughter bulla is half human and half saiyan so she can do everything i said we can do except she prefers to be mostly human, she is alot stronger then all of you because of her saiyan side. Since that was two questions and mr. and mrs. briefs answered, Mr. gohan sons is up, gohan looked over the rest of the class and picked a boy, seemed to be the nerdy shy one of the class, what would you like to ask,son gohan said in a soft gently voice being careful not to startle the poor outcast of a kid. the boy started with well,sir i was wonder are all of you related to eachother? gohan took a deep breath and said actually no we are not related like that we are actually the z fighters at least most of them, so we are just really close friends, does that answer your questioned son? the boy said yes sir in a sheepish voice. Mr. Goku sons you are up, ms. david said. goku went up to the front and scanned the class as if he was looking for something special in them, then he finally pointed to the football captain, he said what would your questioned be goku said, the boy was trying to be intimidating but it failed beyond belief, my question is who are the z fighters and what do they do? Goku turned around to face his family and looked at trunks and asked him for some help with the questioned, trunks made his way next to goku. Goku started by said the z fighter are very excellent trained fighters, who have been saving earth from monsters for severeal years, trunks added the group consisted of Goku, my father,gohan,goten, myself, and sometimes pan, also a few other fighters. we saved earth from monsters such as majin buu, baby, androids, and cell, who wanted to destroy earth and kill us saiyans, said goku. As ms. david was about to ask pan to come up and answer a question the bell ran the forty five minutes of torture was up and they could finally go home, but what will happen when they get home, will vegeta get what he derserves from a certain blue haired mate or will they go on with setting up with the barbaque?


	6. Chapter 6

As the whole group returned to their cars, Chi chi asked bulma if her and videl should help with the barbaque, bulma turned to chi chi and videl and said no thanks, i'm putting the prince of all saiyans to work for his little outburst back there, videl could not help but to laugh at that, the price of all saiyans helping to set up a barbecue, that sounds like a joke, videl said. bulma looked at them and re insured them it was no joke, it was not necessary for him to threaten the group of boys, and embarrass his family like that. Has they went over the time of there get together which will be at 4pm at capsule corp, the families said their goodbyes til later that day, Goku and his family were the first to leave the school parking lot, then five minutes later vegeta and his family left the parking lot. In the sons car it was a peaceful drive home with gohan in the back with videl his brother and daughter pan, gohan asked how they liked the school so far, pan just shrugged and said its okay i guess, goten was not at all one bit shocked at his niece's comment, well its nice so far but ask us how we like at the end of our first week said goten to his brother. well on the other hand the briefs car ride was far from queit as bulma decide to take it upon herself to punish vegeta early, she bagan by saying Mr. prince of all saiyan what you did back in the classroom was disrespectful not only to the students but very embarrassing to your family but more to your daughter, so vegeta what do you have to say for yourself as bulma finshed her rant, Vegeta growled and said woman i was not about to stand by and let these boys talk about wanting to do my daughter and along other lines would you not say something if you heard them too, vegeta continued by saying, i was not going let them get away with it and let it become a bigger issue and then would actually have to hurt someone for touching my daughter. bulma just stared at him momentaly then she said well you could of done it in a non threatening matter don't you think. vegeta growled and said no it was to get the point through their heads. Vegeta, why do you also need to go and threaten people, don't you realize that your daughter can take care of herself or do you still see her as your little five year old baby girl who can't do anything for yourself, bulma finished saying. vegeta took a deep breath and finally after a few minutes of silence he began by saying, bulma can we finish this when we get home while i'm helping you with the barbecue,please. bulma was shocked at he behavior and said that will be fine vegeta. Bra was in the back seat with her brother they were just talking about how school will be on monday, but bra was not interested, daddy, bra said in a innocent voice may i please have some money to go and get a few outfits for school, please daddy, vegeta looked in the rear view mirror and smirked and finally said sure but only if its okay with your mother, bulma turned around and said its fine bra, bra returned by saying thank you mom and daddy. It had been a good twenty minute drive home, finally pulling into the driveway everyone got out of the car, bra headed towards her room to change, trunks went to the kitchen to find a snack, bulma said well we are home what were you going to say about the issue at hand, vegeta looked at her and said yes bulma i will always see bra has my little baby girl no matter how old she is and i will do my best to protect her from harm, no matter what. bulma looked stunned for a moment then walked around the car to where vegeta was standing and said i know you would but hun she is growing up and pretty soon she will be dating then after that she will be getting married, bulma looked up at her husband who was now has pale as a ghost, she softly said his name and not even at flinched, vegeta was deep in thought about what bulma just said his little girl growing up, will be dating guys very soon, then after mr. right she will be getting married, the last time i will hold my daughter is walking her down the isale at her wedding. Vegeta snapped out of his thoughts by bra standing in front of him saying daddy, i need money and the keys to the car so i can go to the mall, vegeta handed her the credit card and the keys, bra gave her father a kiss on the cheek and said thank you, i love you daddy, vegeta said i love you too princess, be careful, vegeta said as she started the car up. vegeta stood in the driveway for a few minutes watching his daughter drive down the road. Vegeta bulma called, what is it now woman, vegeta snarled come help me now with the barbecue she demanded, vegeta walked into the house and grabbed at platter of cheese and cold cuts, bulma was behind him with a platter of veggies and some dressings, vegeta placed the platter on the table that was in the far left coner of the patio, bulma set her platter down right next to the cheese and cold cut platter, then she looked up to see vegeta was in his own world, Vegeta she asked in a concerned voice, vegeta looked into her eyes to see the concerned that was in her voice was also in her ocean blue eyes. Vegeta whats wrong she asked, bulma, do you think our daughter will somebody, that will protect and treat her right? vegeta we gave bulla the best of everything now its her turn to get the best for herself. I would like her to keep in touch with her saiyan heritage, bulma looked at him and smiled and said vegeta theirs only a few saiyans left and they are all right here, the only one that is her age and is not related to us is, vegeta stopped her and said i know its Goten, i would like her to mate with him but i'm not sure if he has what it takes to protect her, vegeta remember she has a large family with goku,gohan, trunks, goten, chichi, pan, videl, she also has her parents vegeta thats you and me bulma said. he nodded and said lets get this barbecue finished, As they entered the kitchen again trunks was just finishing his snack, son, yes father trunks answered came and help we are behind schedule with setting up, sure dad, trunks grabbed the steaks, hot dogs, hamburgers, chicken, sausage and the kabobs, bulma took the buns, ketchup,mustard, relish, minced onions, parsley, cheese, bbq sauce, and peppers. Vegeta made his way to the refrigerator and took out the six 24 pack cases, of varies sodas, trunks came back into the house to go upstairs to change for the party, bulma then came in and looked at the clock it was already 2:30 in the afternoon the guest would be arriving at 4:00 pm, vegeta saw bulma and asked what else is there to do, bulma turned to face her husband and said just get into something comfortable for the party that will be starting in an hour and a half. Vegeta escorted his wife upstairs, so they could change into their party clothes, which for bulma meant her red short dress since it was still warm out, and for vegeta it was black jeans with a black muscle shirt just so he can scare yamcha with his muscles and body posture.


	7. Chapter 7

Bulma was in her red short dress and vegeta was wearing black jeans with a black muscle shirt as they both descended down the stairs, trunks was already down stairs in the family room watching tv until the guest arrive, bulma look at her watch in was 3:30pm the guest would be arriving in a half hour. vegeta went to sit on the couch next to his son. bulma went outside to the patio to make sure that everything was out there and they did not need to make a fast trip to the store. bulma then join her family on the couch to watch tv. the time seemed to fly, the door bell rang through out the house bulma got up to answer the door to let her friends in, the first to arrive was goku, chichi, gohan,goten, videl and pan. Chichci, videl and bulma went to the patio to start cooking when gohan and goku join vegeta in the family room and goten and trunks decide to go outside to spar. slowly the rest of the gang started to show up krillin, 18, marron, yamcha, tien, master roshi, piccolo,dende, , the supreme kai kibitoshin, yajirobe, the parents of bulma and the champ videl's father hercule. Everyone greeted eachother, except vegeta who only gave a growl to goku to let him know that he knows that he was here, and this is his house.

After everyone had said there hellos it was time to eat everyone head for the backdoor, trunks and goten flew over the house to get to the patio since they were already outside sparring, they all grabbed a plate and sat where there was room, goku and vegeta took a seat next to eachother and as usual had a eating competition, videl,chichi, bulma also took a seat and the other spread out across the yard, goten,trunks and gohan were sitting in a circle by the patio stairs, pan,marron, and bra were on top of the hill looking down at the lake, krillin,18,yarirobe and yamcha were sitting by the big oak tree in the back that was on top of the hill were the girls were sitting, master roshi, tien,surpreme kia, bulma's parents, and mr. satan were on the patio sitting in chairs with small individual tables in front of them, piccolo,dende, and mr. popo were standing underneath a tree in the shade.

Everyone was enjoying the peace of the evening, eating and the occasional conversation between the friends, goku decided to speak up, of course his mouth was full of food, so everyone was looking at him like what did you just say, after he decided to swallow the food, he said i just wanted to let our wives know that dinner is great, vegeta interrupted him before he could say anything else and said karkrot you think everything is great remember when bulma was sick and chichi was out of town and you decided to cook some what you called chicken soup, which you put beef, carrots, peppers, onions, and as for the side you put some mash potatoes on bread, and for the sauce you put some sort of salad dressing on it, goku said it was italian dressing and to me it was just fine to eat. chichi shivered at the thought of what her husband had cooked for her friend.

that was a good laugh bulma said after everyone had caught their breath after falling over in laughter, at the fact that goku tried to cook and the house was still standing. bulma, chichi, videl, and 18 were talking about the ,goten,gohan,and pan were in the front sparring, goku and vegeta were on the side of the house in the air sparring, evryone else was just sitting back enjoying the peace of the evening that was falling upon satan city. after four hours of the sparring, and chit chatting, everyone said their goodbyes, Vegeta went to take a shower, trunks went to the guest bathroom to take a shower after the two had a great sparring session. Bulma and bulla ended up cleaning up after everyone had left. chichi,videl,goku, sons and their granddaughter were finally home, pan,gohan,goten and goku all ran to their respected bathrooms to take a nice long shower since all of them decided to spar. So what will happen over the weekend?


	8. Chapter 8

sorry it took me so long to do this been busy dogshows

so what does everyone think will happen over the weekend after the barbecue?

After the families got home from the barbecue and took their showers and had some quality time with eachother. It was now Saturday morning, Vegata was already up and training in the gravity room, Bulma, Trunks and Bulla were just getting up for the day at around 8am, and were eating breakfast already,today was a big day for our mother and daughter bulla was going to finish up some clothes shopping and then go to the salon for her hair, bulma was going to get some outfits that would make vegeta do whatever she wants. Trunks on the other hand was going to the sons residents to spar with goten,gohan, and goku. it was 9:30am when the three of them got done with breakfast, bulma put the dishes in the dishwasher and told bulla to get her purse that they were leaving in a couple of minutes as soon as i tell your father where we are going, okay, mom bulla said as she ran upstairs to get her stuff. Trunks was already in the air flying to the sons home.

In the gravity room, Vegeta was taking a break to grab a drink of water when Bulma came over the monitor and began by saying vegeta,i know you are there answer me, vegeta growled and walked over towards the monitor and said what do you want woman, bulma said the only thing i was going to tell you is that trunks went to see goku and bulla and me are going to the mall to finish her shopping and i'm going to get some stuff for later tonight do you have a problem with that, vegeta shrugged and said no you'll pay for the interruption later tonight. bulma left her grumpy husband to get back to his training and her and bulla left for the mall. trunks had just arrived at the sons home, goku,gohan and his best friend goten were already outside standing very close to eachother, trunks had landed and said what up with you guys? goku spoke up and said chichi is mad at us we made a mad dash with some food for lunch already we only grabbed two dumplings each.

At the mall, bulma and bulla were nearing there first store that they were going to do some bra and panty shopping for them both, as they got close to the entrance to the store bulla heard someone call out her name, as she turned around to see who it was, bulma followed her daughter's gaze, she said bulla those are some of your new classmates, yeah i know mom but why do they want to talk to me i don't even know them yet, as the girls got closer bulla said hello to them, the girls said hello back to bulma and bulla, one of the girls asked so what are you doing here? bulla said i'm just finishing up some school shopping and some other stuff too. another girl said i'm surprised that you are still going to go to school after what your father did, you know you and your family are the laughing stock of the school, and the guys won't go near any of you you did know that right? bulla looked at them then turned to her mother and said i think its time for us to go and finish up here so we can talk to dad bulla said , bulma nodded at her daughter, and said bye to the girls, as they walked away bulla heard them snickering and giggle behind her, she was getting to the point of mad at her father and upset that she had not even started school and she was being teased. as soon as they got done with their shopping they started to head for the car, when they bumped in to some guys from the class the ones that vegeta threatened, and they wanted payback because they were to the laughing stock of the school for being afraid of bulla's father. bulma looked in the distance of the parking garage and said to herself is that vegeta's car right there, she shook her head no it could not be him, bulla told the boys to move then bulma was snapped out of her thoughts and told them to move.

the group of boys separated bulma from bulla and tied bulma up with some rope and put duck tape on her mouth then put her in her hover car in the backseat, bulla was now standing in the middle of a circle with at least 6 boys surrounding her she to also saw the hover car that looked like her father's but she to shook the thought out of her head, bulla yelled for boys not to come any closer they all laughed and one said your father embarrassed us and now everyone is laughing at us for being afraid of your father, and nobody laughs at the football team, as the made the already small circle even smaller, bulma was trying to scream through the duck tape but to no hope it was useless and she started to cry for er daughter and wondering what they were going to do to her, bulla was looking around the circle looking for a way out, but there was not even a inch to crawl out of, bulla then said come any closer and i'll scream, bulla did not like using her powers unless it was her last option, the boys started to laugh, then out of nowhere they was a evil laugh all the boys looked around for the laugh then a voice came you boys just don't listen to threats do you, lets see if you listen to directions if you go any closer to that girl i'll kill all of you, they turned back to bulla who was staring directly at a figure that she could see in the shadows, well guess who it was.

Its was vegeta, bulma was in the car still and did not know what was going on, the group of boys started to laugh and moved closer to bulla who was now wearing a smirk on her face, then the voice came again i told you boys move closer to her , with in seconds all the boys were laying on the ground, on their stomachs , vegeta was standing next to his daughter who was now clinging on to her father for dear life around his neck, bulma saw that it was vegeta and tried to scream to get his attention but vegeta was already in front of the car and the door was opened he took bulma out and untied the rope and bulla took the ducktape off her mom's mouth, once bulma was free she jumped into vegeta's arms and was crying, vegeta looked at his wife and then his daughter who was now attached to his neck again, who was also crying Vegeta stood up and said to the boys who were still on the ground to afraid to move at this point, there are two things in this world i can't stand anybody doing one is if you try to hurt my family and the second is making these to woman in my life cry that makes me very very pissed. After vegeta's little talk with the boys he was in the air and calling the house to have somebody pick up the cars, bulma was still wraped around his chest and still crying and shivering and bulla was wrapped around his neck cry and shivering too, what will happen now?


	9. Chapter 9

So what will happen now after bulla and bulma were attacked by the group of boys that vegeta had threatened in the school?

After vegeta returned home with his wife and daughter, he told Mrs. Briefs to call the police and told them what happened, about 20 minutes later there was a knock at the door, mrs. briefs went to open the door to let the officers in. Trunks had just came home to find the police at his home and ran straight to the house and burst through the front door, trunks went for the family room were he sensed everyone, as he stood in the door frame of the room, he saw a sight that disturbed him, his mother was buried in tears and clinching to his father like there was no tomorrow, on the other side of his father was his sister who also was crying but was shivering and holding her mother's hand and grabbed onto their father's shirt, that trunks could see it was wet. as the policemen and the briefs family talked,talked and some more talking as trunks processed his thoughts.

Trunks finally opened his mouth and said father, what happened, as he moved closer to confront his mother and sister, the boys i threatened at school attacked them today at the mall,vegeta kept on talking but trunks was beyond pissed, to the point all he heard was blah blah blah coming from the people in the room, he was suddlenly snaped out of his thoughts by his little sister grabbing onto his shirt and nuzzling up to him for confront. after the police left, mrs. breifs went to make some dinner hoping that a good meal would boost everyone's spirits, it did not work bulma and bulla did not eat at all, all they did was play with their food like little kids.

after dinner vegeta put his wife and daughter in their beds, and went down stairs to talk to trunks. before vegeta opened his mouth, father what are we going to do, you know mom is not going to let us go back to that school at least she not going to let bulla, vegeta just stood there and thought for a moment trunks they will not get away with this. after trunks had gone to bed that night vegeta dcided to call goku, goku was standing in front of vegeta within a few seconds after the call had ended. vegeta whats the matter goku asked not knowing about the events of earlier that day, goku, vegeta said,goku, was stunned for first time ever vegeta called him by his real name, goku replied vegeta whats going on you call me and your family is a sleep what happened, vegeta turned a bright red thinking of the events that had unfolded today, goku the boys at the school that i threatened you remember them, goku shook his head yes, and asked why, well bulma and bulla went to finish some shopping at the mall today and the boys confronted them in the parking garage, they tied bulma up and put duck tape on her mouth and put her in her hover car and was circling bulla if the woman had not left her credit card and i did not have to go there and give it to her, goku today i almost lost my wife and daughter because of my was in shock the first thing he said was are they okay, vegeta nodded, the second thing is vegeta it was not your fault, we all heard what they said and i know if it was about pan gohan and i would of do the same thing. goku it was not you who said those things it was me and because of it the school's football team whats payback,vegeta was staring down at the floor goku asked vegeta to look up vegeta looked up at goku and very quickly goku landed a slap across vegeta's face,goku took at step back and vegeta looked stunned at what his friend had just done.

Vegeta i did it for your own good nothing going to get done if you are busy thinking that you are the reason why it happened. vegeta just nodded and said thank you goku, i needed that. vegeta what are we going to do about the kids going to school, the kids might not just go after bulla and trunks, they might go after everyone else, vegeta looked at goku and said we'll all get together tomorrow and talk about right now i need some sleep and go and confront bulma. okay goodnight vegeta, goodnight goku.


	10. Chapter 10

okay, what will happen with the chance that pan,goten,trunks and bulla go back to that school?

well sunday was going to be a crazy day, thought the every so proud prince, as he gently shook bulma to wake her up before the sons family made their appearance, to make a decision on the school, bulma had one of her Secretary make a call to the school and school board to inform them of the incident, bulma woke as soon as vegeta touched her still a little jumpy from yesterday she walked to the rooms of bulla and trunks to wake them up, bulla was however not in her room and bulma screamed in a split second vegeta was by her side wondering why she was screaming, vegeta, wheres bulla, she asked in a shaky voice, trunks was right beside his mother confronting her, trunks looked at his father, then with the famous smirk vegeta just said shes in the living room and i think shes still sleeping, they all went down stairs to find bulla on the couch sleeping with the tv on and cuddling the doll that vegeta got for her for her 6th birthday, the doll looked like a small version of him, bulma let a sigh of relief out when she saw her daughter. trunks went over to wake his sister up and got a fist in his face, trunks fell on his butt in shock, bulla scream for her father not knowing that he was in the same room as her, vegeta went over to to her and held her in his arms not knowing what else to do, and hating seeing his daughter in fear, bulma and trunks went to the kitchen to start on breakfast while vegeta was soothing bulla, bulla had finally come back to reality her father told her what had happened with a warm friendly smile that told bulla that she was safe and he loved her.

as soon as breakfast was done, a ding dong, was ringing through the house, trunks went to get the door to let the sons in. everyone was there pan,goten,gohan,videl,chichi, and goku who was giving vegeta a look of concern when he saw that bulla was hiding behind vegeta. goten went up to bulla after saying hi to trunks to say hi and give her a hug,well goten did not get to say his greeting before she jumped into his arms for he hug. chichi said kids why don't you go out somewhere and lets us talk in private. the kids went outside so the adults could talk in private. goten was still holding bulla in his arms and she was still very aware of her surroundings even though she had trunks who is almost as strong as their father and goten who is almost has strong as trunks and his father so she was perfectly safe, pan was also there and so really she had nothing to be afraid of. pan walked over to trunks and looked at his face which now has a bruise forming on the bridge of the nose, trunks what happened to your face, pan asked trying to not giggle at the big red spot that was forming, I woke bulla up and she punched me, why would she do that, trunks explained what happened this morning, including the past events of the day before at the mall.

goten decide that him and bulla had to be alone so they could talk so off they went for a walk, pan and trunks were just chatting not knowing really what was going on in the house where their parents and family friends were talking. trunks do you think we'll be able to go back to that school pan asked, i'm not sure my mom was pretty upset and you saw bulla shes a wreck, so i don't think my mom will go for us going back there, maybe the others might be on our side and say that we can take care of ourselves. but what about bulla pan said. trunks thought for a moment and said she can take care of her self we both know it she just does not like to use her power in public. inside bulma was starting to rant about the kids safety at school, all at once the rest of the group expect chichi and videl said there saiyans they can take care of them selves, will the girls win or will the half saiyans be allowed to go to orange star junior high.


	11. Chapter 11

I dON"T OWN DRAGONBALL OR ANYTHING

sorry for no updates will be updated by end of week


End file.
